


Undercover

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Undercovers
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge

She’s played a lot of roles since the lost year and joining the CIA as a deep cover agent (what better way to use the skills she’d learned and couldn’t talk about) but she loves the role of Sam Bloom, Steven’s wife, best. She can be mostly herself--competent chameleon with iron nerves, family woman (Lizzie's an asset as close as a sister and actually with less baggage than her blood), past she doesn’t discuss--and know that Steven loves this version of her, as close to the old party planning Tish Jones as possible. This role makes her whole.


End file.
